H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 20: Queen for a Day
Queen For A Day is the 20th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot With Rikki departed from the café, Zane rehires Sophie to replace her and she immediately asserts her new authority – changing staff as well as the decor of the café. Kim gets a job in the new regime which she relishes and begins to mimic her mentor Sophie at work and home, driving Cleo crazy. Sophie's changes coincide with an allergic reaction in Bella that sets her mermaid powers off involuntarily and inhibits her singing in the band. Will and Rikki attempt to solve the mysterious cause of Bella's unusual ailment while Sophie threatens to replace the band in the cafe if Bella can't perform. Meanwhile, Cleo's encouraged to step in for Bella as lead singer under Nate's tutorage. Rikki finds the surprise solution to Bella's problem and confronts the uneasy situation with Zane and Sophie – reclaiming her freedom to attend the cafe and return for the band's big gig. Trivia *Gemma Forsyth, who portrays Evie McLaren in Mako: Island of Secrets, stars as Suzie, a waitress at Rikki's who is fired by Sophie in this episode. *This is the second time Nate tells Cleo to wear something short and tight. Allusions Notes *Featured Songs: "Work It Out" and "I'm the Kinda Girl". Quotes (Cleo at her home, singing ''Work it Out)'' :Nate: One, two, three, four... :Cleo: Trying to be like everybody else but nobody understands me like you dooooo♫ :Nate: Okay, okay, stop! That's a... Just stop! :Cleo: How did I do? I'm a little bit rusty. (To Nate) :Kim: You sounded like a cat... dying... painfully. ---- :Nate: Hey babycakes, you're gonna be a star! (To Cleo) :Cleo: Do you really think this is a good idea? :Nate: Yes! Absolutely! Now, just work with me about the wardrobe. Basically, just wear something short and tight. :Cleo: Short and tight... Okay. ---- :Kim: Here's your juice. (To Sophie) :(Bella sneezes and the drink explodes and lands on Sophie.) :Sophie: YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THE TOP SPEED! :Kim: But, I didn't! :Sophie: You're fired! Get out of my sight! ---- Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Samantha Sertori - Penni Gray *Ms. Taylor - Mouche Phillips *Jason - Ben Timony *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Player - Hamish Orr *Suzie - Gemma Forsyth *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee Gallery Nate Coaching Cleo's Singing.jpg Nate in league with Cleo.jpg File:S03E20.jpg File:Suzie.png S3E20 - Gelidkinesis 1.gif File:Bella Sneezing.png 3x20 - Rikki Pyrokinesis.gif S3E20 - Gelidkinesis 2.gif Rikki In Red.jpg File:Cleo Singing.jpg File:Normal bscap576.jpg File:Normal 088.jpg 3x20 - Rikki Pyrokinesis 2.gif File:Bella And Rikki.jpg S3E20 - Gelidkinesis 3.gif File:Suzie and Zane.png Bella and Will at the Cafe.jpg Girls at the Beach.jpg cb912c2851a11678e170c9b200d420fe.jpg H2O_Просто_добавь_воды_2-й_сезон-16.jpg 3x20 sophie angry.jpg 3x20 kim and sophie.jpg 3x20 kim and sophie wet .jpg 20200217_164617.png 3x22 bella with a flower.jpg 3x20 bella and kim.jpg 3x20 bella and rikki thinking in cleo.gif 3x20 bella and rikki thinking in cleo(2).gif 3x20 cleo almost singing.gif 3x20 bella's funny face.gif 3x20 bella worried.gif 3x20 Cleo and Rikki looking at Will and Bella.gif 3x20 Bella and will almost kiss.gif Behind the scenes Kim and Sophie.jpg File:080.jpg Indiana behind the scenes .jpg 20200208_220548.jpg Sophie.jpg 3x20 Indiana.jpg Video pl:Wielka pani kierownik Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water